ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - The One Hundred Million Galaktron Army
This Sentinel Short Skits is about the titular One Hundred Million Galaktron Army. Characters * One Hundred Million Galaktron Army ** 50,000,000 Galaktron Mk. I ** 30,000,000 Galaktron Mk. II ** 15,000,000 King Galaktron ** 5,000,000 Gilbaris Perfects ** Super Emperor of the now extinct Kushians * Narrator * Someone * GLIEGI (Galactic Large-scale Intervention and Enemy Guard Initiative) Prologue On the red planet of Kushia, a man sits on his golden throne sipping on a glass of space wine. A large monitor appears in front of him, showing a picture of a mustached man. '' ''Somewhere else on a space colony, the command station panics as they detected disturbances on the galaxy. They are not sure of the readings as it shows numbers higher than usual. Quickly, a weird looking guy with a mustache told the leader in charge to take a reading on a very specific part of the galaxy... and also to station all of the galaxy's best satellites on a nearby station. '' ''Indeed he is correct. The monitor shows a huge red planet appearing from hyperspace on the exact coordinate. Nobody has time to question the mustached genius, as the Super Emperor of the now extinct Kushians' face appears. '' "I am the Super Emperor of the now extinct Kushians! For thousands of years have I planned this grand event! I sacrificed all of the Kushians to create my army of One Hundred Million Galaktrons and there is nothing you all can do to stop me! Hahaha!" ''Cue panic. Family Escort, whoop dee doo Two Ultras goes to another space colony, helping with the evacuation of the people and their families. Then, a small fleet of 50,000 Galaktron Mk. I appears, followed by 20,000 Galaktron Mk. II, and 10,000 Gilbaris Perfects. The impromptu GLIEGI fleet alongside a nearby alien armada engaging the invincible threat, obviously losing badly. The two Ultras transforms into different forms, a red-silver with gold linings and a large trident and a green-gold form with a dragon-like appearance. Also the latter has a mustache. They join the battle to fight against the Galaktron fleet... and loses horribly. With only the flagship remaining, the alien armada and GLIEGI flee alongside the Ultras as the Galaktron army destroys all of the escaping ships and the space colony. Now they must reside on another space colony as their enemy consumes the galaxy in red rust... CONVENIENCES INC. To make matters worse, the Super Emperor of the now extinct Kushians releases his secret weapon, Super Perfect Arch Chimera King Galaktron Atrocious. The mindless monster makes landfall on Earth unharmed, despite being bombarded with anti-matter missiles, neutron torpedoes, and solar flare cannons. The monster decimates through the planet as it slowly ignites the core of the planet. Mustached Ultraman alongside two other Ultras, including one from earlier, arrives just in time to fight it... and lose again. '' ''Mustacheman successfully thought of a genius solution: get a new form! Using the hopes of his allies, Mustacheman transforms into an armored version of his normal self, a chrome y-shaped armor with a giant sword on his right hand. Also, he is somewhat rainbow colored. Also, he still has a mustache. He then destroys the monster, but the massive Galaktron threat has surrounded him and is going to bombard Earth. '' ''But before that, he meets his old foe, an Alien Bunyo named Brotfal. Then they fight on the moon and almost destroyed it. The Bunyo gets thrown to Earth and he asks Mustacheman on why he keeps defeating him. Mustacheman only says that it's humanity's '''MUGEN NO KANOSEI'. Then he remembered that the Galaktrons are surrounding him. '' "It's over Mustacheman! You are completely surrounded from every angle and cannot escape! Say goodbye to your pathetic world!" ''says the Super Emperor of the now extinct Kushians as all of the Galaktrons and Gilbarises and everything charges their ultimate weapon. '' Then Explodarmon appears and destroys the universe. The End Trivia *It should be obvious what this thing is based on. *I was bored. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Parodies Category:Stories